Trilogies of Reborn Power
by Otukuu
Summary: This is a story all aboutTrilogies of each character and a certain class of them. From Rune Slayer becoming a Perkisas Incarnate and much more. All of the trilogies will be me re-imagining a character in a new light and allowing them to discover a new power. Ideologies will be tested. Is the gift of new power truly worth it all? Each character makes a daring and varied choices.
1. Blade Master's Trilogy Pt 1

**A/N: Decided to write trilogies for each character of one class each. I started with Perkisas's Incarnate. Will combine them all into this one story for people to read. It'll most likely be awhile after each Trilogy but I'll only update the story once I wrote out a character's trilogy. As the description applies this is me taking a class and pushing it even further beyond. Somtimes it'll be subtle changes that come out to be big. Sometimes it'll be extreme changes that carry remnants of the original class.**

 **Raven.**

 **Class: Blade Master.**

"The Speed of Light. 186,000 mi/sec. What if I told you there was a man who struck at the speed rivaling that? Impossible right? Of course. You're not wrong at all...but of course it was an exaggeration. But Sasaki Kojiruu proved so. He was a famous swordsman in the dawn of Elrios. A man who was only human yet his powers rivaled the El Lords and Gods themselves. He was a legend. Nothing could contest him. It was said he struck on levels so fast the body couldn't even register the infliction. It was even said his weapon was one to pierce the heavens.

...but Sasaki Koijruu never existed.

A mere mythological figure created by humans in order to have something to spread and keep their name and fame alive. A hilariously pitiful attempted that worked for generations to come."Raven sighed deeply. Taking his cowl and bringing it down lower on his face. The sandstorms were getting more fierce in Sander's vigorous aftermath. After the Rage of the Behemoth was no more. The once occupied places of the demons were merely left to the natural destruction. It didn't take long for places to become mere ruins.

"So despite it being a myth...here I am, traveling across one of the worst deserts on Elrios on the assumption that a place presumed to never existed, exists..."I looked at the map, an "x" drawn off on a place were the map doesn't even have drawn. Unexplored land...or rather, land not dared to be explored.

"On the search for a mythological figure..perhaps I should just turn..."Then I thought about the voices of the public.

 _"Why does the El Team even have him? He's a defect of a human with his nasod body and he has no form of power."_

 _"A mere Swordsman?"_

 _"Waste."_

"I'll show them..the power of a Swordman...magic and craft isn't everything. Sometimes pushing the body to the brink is truly the highest way to reach peak performance.."Raven begun to choke on the sand and his vision was beginning to become a blur. The sandstorms were starting to take a toll on him.

"I don't have much water left..I have to save the rest of my water for the trip back...but...perhaps a little sip.."Raven weakily pulled his satchel over his head took out his jug of water. His parched lips placed themselves around the lid and he took a sip...and another one...and another one. He couldn't stop. Soon enough the entire thing was empty.

"DAMN IT! I couldn't show resistance. Some Swordsman I am..."Raven pulled himself up and continue to move forward.

"Well...if this place doesn't exist...I'm dead."Raven paused for a moment. Death didn't really scare him. He saved the world countless times. Death was always tolling over him. So why was he scared now? What he feared wasn't death. He feared death **in vain.** A death for something inevitably futile.

"Huh?"Raven's head shot up admist the reflection. A light within the distance. Could it truly be? The saga talked that Sasaki Kojiruu lived in a shrine after he secluded himself from the world.

"I-Impossible...but I have no other choice."Using his last bit of strength Raven begun to pick his speed up. More. More. More. More... **More.** Although Raven was no magical man. He possessed speed. Speed was his greatest asset. No one living currently matches Raven's speed.

Suddenly the blur begin to disperse. Shrine grounds. He saw a shrine through the sandstorm. As he begun to finally reached it he jumped for it.

There was nothing. Did time slow at the final moments of Raven's life? It felt like eternity. He was merely floating within the void. His greatest fear manifested at this moment. The fear of dying in vain. Perhaps it was not only the fear of dying in vain. But the fear of dying a fool as well. Will the world know him as a man who chased a mythological figure.

A pity. But even if it was a pity. He smiled. He finally chased something he felt...worthwhile.

..

...

...

...

...

..."It never occurred to me. In my thousands of years of living isolated. That someone would be capable of not only deciphering a code no human, nasod, or even god possesses the intellect to even piece together. Yet here I am. Standing. Towering above a figure...who manage to decipher **Kojiro's Code.** "

Raven eyes shot up. He noticed a figure and instantly his reaction speed kicked in.

 **"Shockwave!"** Raven used built up energy in his blade to unleash a torrent of strikes. The figure chuckled. Instead of dodging he merely blocked. All **thousand of the bladestrikes.**

Raven's pupil widen."Im...possible. How? Shockwave. My one of my only attacks that taps into my mana pool. But even then it isn't a spell. So there's no way to counter it unless...you possess the speed able to block every attack. Who are you?"

The man chuckled yet again. He sheathed his blade and naturally Raven did the same. It was part of a Swordsman's code.

"Hmmm...I go by many names...but I suppose the one everyone knows me by is Saski Kojiro. **The Mythological Swordsman**."


	2. Blade Master's Trilogy Pt 2

"But...he's a myth?"Kojiro smiled."Perhaps that'll be my first lesson. Do not believe everything you hear." You should know this better than everyone else. You chased something that wasn't suppose to even exist and yet here you are..do you truly awe in this moment despite risking your life to chase it?"

"I-I...suppose you have a point. I just didn't think it was possible...I merely took clues spread across the saga and books written about you and...and..managed to decipher a code that no human has ever did."Raven was shocked. Proud of himself and also shocked. At this very moment he stands in front of the man said to have the speed which rivaled the Speed of Light.

"Are they true..? What the stories say?"Kojiro paused for a moment and then shook his head."Well, for one, they got my name wrong. Sasaki Kojiro. Not Sasaki Koijruu. Also I never severed the sky. But I did sever a part of it."He grinned. Raven was still too shocked to even reply."Come on now. We're both Swordsman. Your name?"

"S-sorry! Raven...Raven Crowgang."

"Oh...Raven. You're on the El Team right? I heard about you. The tales of you saving the world as a Swordsman. You're a talented individual. A man who saves the world without even possessing a strong affinity to mana. Some daredevil you are."Kojiro beckoned for Raven to follow him."Come. Lets talk with some tea."Kojiro said as he begin to walk to the main building on the temple's grounds.

Raven didn't take this in at the beginning but he noticed something quite astonishing: Around the shrine was an entire forest. Animals flying about. Lush green. Completely contradicting the existence of the sandstorm and sander itself. How was this possible? Illusionary magic on this level doesn't exist. It's impossible. Not even a god can replicate something on this level...unless...

"Where am I?"

"Huh?"Raven jolted as Kojiro took a sip of his green tea."I was just saying out loud what you were thinking."

"Are you an ES.."Kojiro shook his head."No I can't read minds. It was just blatantly obvious. The awe on your face as you was looking around explains it."Kojiro begin to take a few more gulps of the green tea as his motioned his hand to Raven's cup. Raven quickly shook his head and chugged it down. He forgot how he thirsty he was.

"Hmmm...in order to explain this rather simply: I really don't exist. At least..I shouldn't. You see, the temple grounds we're on merely manifested because your will. Otherwise you wouldn't even be here. You putting faith in something that was presumed to never exist at the very last moment of your life manifested the shrine grounds. This shrine is the a temporal rift in time. A writer created me in a saga and it was such a powerful tale it manifested into its own being. "

"A story coming to life...? It sounds like something out of a fairy tale."Raven responded.

"Exactly. Stories can breathe life Raven. All it takes is the will to believe in them. Your will to believe in the Saga of Sasaki Kojiro manifested it for you. To the outer world this is merely the edge of Elrios. But for you, this is the Shrine of Kojiro."

"This is all confusing...but I believe I get it."Raven understood majority of what Kojiro said but it was still hardly believable.

"So Raven...you came here seeking what? My power?"It was time for Kojiro to ask Raven the questions and not vice versa.

"Yes...you see. All my life I was once a swordsman but after the incident...I became half-nasod. It is still hard to even resist the rage of the nasod but over the time I became enlightened. My sword has almost became my sixth sense. But despite saving the world in Elysion I feel as if something still lies..waiting. So I left El-Team in pursuit of something to enhance my speed. Bringing me beyond my threshold. My only threshold: Being human. Kojiro it is said that you're so fast to the point were you're not even human! Please..teach me."

Kojiro remained quiet. Merely continued to drink his green tea and refilled it. It felt like forever as he kept repeating the process. Drinking. Refilling. Drinking. Refilling. Finally when he ran out of green tea he got up.

"Beat me." Kojiro unsheathed his blade. Raven flinched."B-but...you outclass me in every way. How am I suppose to beat you-"Kojiro struck. Raven pulled out his blade and blocked it.

"Too slow."Kojiro quickly moved, he stepped forward before nimbly moving himself to the left, jabbing at Raven's side. Raven unleashed a torrent of energy in the form of blade strikes and countered Kojiro's attack.

"Fear. It is starting to take a toll on you. You allowed it manifest inside of you!" Kojiro's legend begin to manifest. Raven flew back and outside on the temple grounds again. He coughed and groaned loudly. Kojiro struck him on a level of speed rivaling light. He didn't even see him strike agan.

"D-damn it..."Raven begun to cough up blood as Kojiro lend him his hand. Raven took his hand and pulled himself up, holding his side as the blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers and down his body. Slowly creating a pool of blood underneath Raven.

"So long as you can't beat me Raven. I will not give you my power. But, if you're willing to train with me until you can beat me. I will not turn you down. Just note training will probably take...

 **6 years.**

Six years. Raven only thought he'd leave for at most 6 months! How could he possibly burn six years away. What will happen of El-Team? Will they pronounce him dead? But...if training means attaining power great enough to combat the lingering threat..

...then six years is worth it.

"I...I will take the offer, Kojiro."

The Swordsman smiled at Raven."Well then. Lets go dress that wound. Raven. I will note this before we start beginning our little adventure."

 **"No pain you experienced up until now will even rival the pain you're about to feel in these years of training. I hope you're ready."**


	3. Blade Master's Trilogy Pt 3

It started. Seconds Pasted. Minutes pasted. Hours pasted...years pasted. Raven spent each day training side by side with a mythological Swordsman. The world begun to forget about Raven. Raven's fear manifested without his knowledge. People wrote him off as a fool chasing something that didn't exist. El Team mourned their loss. All the while Raven spent his days with Kojiro.

He felt heaven and hell. He learned so much from the Swordsman. Fear. His once biggest enemy...was no more. Those six years of training paid off at the last moment. For at brink of it all: Fear was no more.

"Kojiro. I challenge you."Raven said as Kojiro as they were walking down the forest path to the training grounds . He stopped as he turned around, staring at Raven."Ah. I suppose time really did fly by. You truly grew Raven. Very well. Draw your blade."Kojiro unsheathed his sword as Raven did the same. The flashback of their first fight went by Raven. He once saw Kojiro as a mythological Swordsman. Now he saw him as the master who has repainted the world to his apprentice.

"Begin!"Raven wasted no time as he went for a frontal thrust.

"Too conceited Raven!"Kojiro quickly parried Raven's frontal attack and quickly went for an counterattack. Raven's years of training was beginning to show.

"Don't underestimate me, Master!"He blocked Kojiro's swift counter attack. Suddenly, Kojiro dispersed. His image was gone as mist began to form around the area. Ravens eyes begin to dart around. Looking for Kojiro within every corner of the forest. Scanning it like a crow looking for his prey...before suddenly...he heard a murmur..

 **Tsubame...**

Raven's training. All of it. Came to this moment. Kojiro begin to usher the legendary words. He plan to end the dual between them here. No constant clashing. He was going to test Raven's might here.

It was words everyone in humanity knows. His famous technique Said to be something impossible to counter. An ability that doesn't even strike on the level of humanity. Impossible to avoid. He cuts the spirit itself.

 **...Gaeshi!**

 **Extreme Blade!**

A scene that will go down written in the books. The legendary Swordsman watched in awe as not only was Tsubame Gaeshi avoided...but he was bested in what he was known for.

Swordsmanship.

Raven countered Tsubame Gaeshi by swallowing it within the a temporal blackhole he created. He struck at a speed greater than Kojiro. A clean cut right down Kojiro's body and spirit. No blood came out of Kojiro. He merely dropped his blade and groaned loudly.

"I-In...in my thousands of years of living...never would I think...I would be bested in my own sport. Raven. You no longer let fear control you. You have become a better Swordsman then I have dreamed up. You see, my biggest weakness...was my fear.

At that moment...I felt **fear.** The fear of...being beaten in my own sport. I could never beat my fear...a...and here you are."

Raven extended his hand as Kojiro pulled himself up. He never thought what Kojiro trained him to get rid of was something he still harbored as well. Even with fear Kojiro managed to live as a famous swordsman."Thank you master...it was all thanks to you that I was able to get rid of my fear."Kojiro smiled. He was happy despite his fear becoming reality. Yet, he was able to watch Raven grow into a swordsman capable of severing blackholes. Capable of using his own legendary ability to his advantage, capable of beating him in his own sport and most importantly: Getting rid of his fear.

"My power Raven...is yours. It lies within my famed Monohoshi-Zao. Wield it...and the power will come to you."Kojiro extended the katana out to him. Raven hands shook as he gripped the blade.

"Thank you-M-Master you're..."Kojiro was beginning to crack. His image was slowly withering away."My thousands of years...has come to an end. I longed for someone to become my heir. Thank you Raven. You have released the bonds of a legend. I will forever be with you. You'll become Sasaki Kojiro. No...you'll become more. **The Unparalleled Blade of Kojiro.** "

Thousands of information was swarming into Raven as Kojiro spoke. Kojiro's lifetime was passing by Raven. His countless information of Swordsmanship flowed threw him. He blacked out. Just like at the beginning of it all it happened again.

...

...

...

...

Raven shot back up again. He looked around...sander? The Sandstorm was no more and instead he saw nasods floating about. Where was once a giant sandstorm of ruins of old demonic outposts was a flourishing nasod city. He was on the outskirts of the premise so no one could actually see him. Was once the Edge of Elrios was in fact still the Edge. the image of Kojiro disappeared. Even if he had the will to manifest it. The place was truly gone. Whoever wrote the Saga of Sasaki Kojiro must be an even more powerful being.

"So much has changed...it has only been six years..."He laughed before scratching his head.

"Wait."He extended...his arms!? His human arms!? Raven's Nasod part of him...was gone. He then begin to notice more differences than just that. Everything seemed different. He blinked and he could see spiritual links within everything. He ascended. Kojiro didn't lie. He was truly with him. Everything was shown differently. As people walked and nasods walked he could see their spiritual form shifting next to them. Keeping up with the human form almost.

Raven's hair grew longer and became a more purple hue as well. He changed. His two blades on each endof his hip and he was robed in the outfit Kojiro wore. Still, he kept some of his old features. Continuing to inspect his reflection he noticed not all of his hair became a purple hue as he front of his hair and edges of the purple were black and his eyes were still yellow and sharp as ever. "Like a crow." Rena would tell him. He laughed.

"Damn...Master...I doubt they'll even recognize me."Raven said with a small smile as he pulled out his map and begun to head home.

...

...

...

...

"Rena...you'll have to get over it eventually...he's gone."Rose sat next to Rena. Tears were flowing down her face. Rena was still mourning over the death of Raven.

"It...it just can't be. I knew I shouldn't of let him go...why did I felt I was going to regret that moment?"Rena continued to sob. Everyone simply watched in pain as Rose tried to help her with her grieving. Even Add had a look of pain on his face. He knows all too well the pain of losing someone.

"Oh. A knock."Rena pulled herself up and wiped her tears."I-'ll get it.."She said, slowly walking over to the door. She looked through the hole in the door. A weird man. Robed with two sheathes on each end of his hip.

Rena opened the door as Raven smiled.

"Rena...it...it has been so long...I'm sorry."Before Rena could question the man hugged her. She was about to comment before she realized. The warmth. This feeling. It was the man she longed for the most these past years.

"R-Raven..."

"Raven!? Impossible..."Everyone got up as Raven pulled himself away.

"You...you were gone so long. Raven...what happened to you? Your arm!"She grabbed his hand. Where was once a nasod arm was instead his old usual human arm. He smiled."I can only thank Kojiro for this."

"Kojiro? Does that mean...Sasaki Kojiruu exists?"

"Master is no more...he left what he wanted with me. He taught me a lot...I have nothing but respect for my master."Rena smiled as everyone happily stared at the reunion of the couple.

Elesis did stepped forward and waved to Raven."Well. If you truly have the power of the legendary Swordsman shall we put it to the test? I can be your training dummy. But this training dummy will not go easy on you!"She chuckled as Rena smiled and backed up,"I'll use my magic to heal any dangerous wounds. So don't kill each other. Can't heal a wound when you're dead."

Raven chuckled and nodded as Elesis and Raven both walked outside. Backing up from each other to a respectable distance.

"Draw your blade and we shall begin Elesis."She smiled. Sparks of fire flared from her hand as she pulled out her sword.

"Begin!"Elesis called.

...

...

"Good fight Elesis."Raven smiled as Elesis tilted her head,"What do you mean we just sta-"Elesis screamed in pain as blood flew from her chest in an "X" pattern. She dropped to the floor, holding her chestEveryone eyes widen as they stared at Raven. Rena quickly healed Elesis as everyone turned their heads to Raven after that. They weren't looking at Raven Crowgang, the Blade Master.

 **They were looking at The Unparalleled Blade of Kojiro. The man who bested Sasaki Kojiro.**

 **/**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading Blade Master's Trilogy. Any anime-fan will know this is heavily based on Sasaki Kojiro from his Fate/Stay Night counterpart and not the true myth itself. This was a bit hard for me to write so it was pretty crazy but nonetheless I really enjoyed this one. I do not know which character nor what class of the character will be next. Stay tuned.**


	4. Crimson Avenger's Trilogy Pt 1

Would you sacrifice the last inch of what makes you human for the sake of vengeance? Is vengeance truly worth it if you no long can possess the desire fof it? The thrill of it? Humanity is a powerful gift or a powerful curse. A subjective topic. Truly it is.

Long ago. Sacred Beasts roamed Elrios. But after the Grand War majority of them were doomed to death or slowly became accursed. Perkisas, the infamous Greed's Incarnate was one of them. But...there was obviously more than just him.

 **Hak'kar the Vengeful.**

Any kid knows of his name. A story of his devious acts are used to scare children to stay in their homes at night and not to roam aimlessly in places they don't belong. The famous Vulture Blood God. It was said his birth came from the remnants of vengeance from the fallen souls of the Grand War battlefield. Fueled by rage, greed and seething anger of the past. He is particularly powerful in the origin of his name: Feita. Not only was Feita the origin of magic but it was also the origin of Hak'Kar. Deep within the Sage Tower lies in a conceptional duplicate of it. The Tower not only goes up...but it goes down. No smart adventurer dare venture downwards.

 **Henir's power doesn't even contest Hak'kar's full might.**

Tales of his name only gives him more power. It is said anyone who ventures down the Sage Tower is eventually driven mad by his whispers within the halls. No sane human dare tries to explore the depths and make contact with Hak'kar. Who rests down bellow. Waiting for anyone foolish enough to accept his power.

...Is your last once of humanity truly worth sacrificing for the sake of abolishing the demonic forces that endlessly pour?

To Elesis: Her humanity isn't worth it if it means obtaining the power capable of destroying the demons...for...

"Vengeance will be served."Elesis says, staring at the entrance of the Sage Tower. Once you enter the tower the only way to exit is via powerful teleportation magic, the unlikely end which is making it to the top of the tower...or death. Realistically..death or fleeing is the only escape.

"So Elesis...you truly think your last ounce of humanity is worth it?"Glave asks, staring her as her eyes remained locked on the tower.

"You more than should know my answer. Of course."She calmly retaliated to Glave. For a moment he remained quiet. Without a second of further thinking the doors slowly creaked open.

"Your day of death will be a mournful holiday in Velder. You're on fool on a fool's errand."Elesis turns around to Glave's absence. The Administrator was already gone.

" _I'm_ the fool? This is coming from the man who has a tale of his foolishness."Elesis chuckled at the remembrance of Glave's Saga for Henir's power as she walked into the Tower.

"Massive."Was her only comment as she stared up...and then back down at the accursed depths. Elesis was not Henir's guest this day. For she has booked a ticket with Hak'kar. She walked down the steps, eyeing the bodies on the steps. Fruitless efforts were made to escape the tower only to die in vain. She contentiously descended down. Ignoring the glaring amount of bodies beginning to add up the more she descended.

Elesis finally made it to the bottom as she stared her next leeway. A door. She tugged on the door handle but to no avail. Seemingly magically imbued to remain locked. She sighed deeply as she pulled out her blade.

"Cheap magic won't work on me Hak'kar."She wasted no time and severed the door in half. Their was a delay before the door bursted open. Upon entering the room she was met stairs descending down further.

"More steps?"She said, sighing. She took her first step and her ears rung. A voice spoke to her.

 _ **"Steps should be the least of your worries, Elesis Sieghart."**_

A unknown voice spoke from within the darkness.

"Huh. Has your whispers finally managed to reach me, **Hak'kar**?"She said as she continue to descend down the steps.

Hak'kar voice boomed as he gurgled in his laughter. His dark menacing voice distorting _ **,"Interesting one you are. It'll be great to see how far you can break. Your will is already withering away and yet you dare descend further? Foolish."**_ With that amalgamations formed in front of Elesis. Stopping her the moment she stepped off the stares and into a hallway only going straight. Dimly lit lights lied about the walls as in the far back she could make out another door.

Elesis quickly etched out a Blood Rune, embueing her weapon in response to the towering amalgamations charging to her.

"Puppets won't work."She swiftly jabbed at the first one as it screamed in pain before bursting. Black blood painted Elesis and the walls as the second one slammed her against the wall. She quickly jumped back up, taking her blade and severing the remaining one.

 _ **"You're right. Puppets will do nothing to the Leader of Red Knights. How foolish of me to assume so."**_

Elesis cleaned her face off and continued to march forward. Annihilating anything that dared crossed her. Again. The only thing that could stop her was yet again a magically imbued door. Hak'kar stopped speaking.

"So the God goes quiet? Fine by me."Elesis lifted her hand up and with a burst of power she used the blood which still coated her to enhance her magic as she shattered the door. Nearly annihilating not only the door but the wall which held it.

Elesis stepped inside a grand hall. This was the only part of the Tower which was actually adequately lit. She could see a hole within the wall at the end of the hall but it was the only spot in the hall which was completely black. The light at the end was seemingly being eaten.

"Hmm? What's Thi-"Suddenly a powerful force sent Elesis graveling to her knees. She was being crushed by gravity. A powerful aura begin to choke her out.

 _ **"What's this? is the Grand Leader graveling before me now? Can she not handle a bit of..enhancement to my madness?**_ "The God's voice echoed throughout the room.

"F-fuck..."She grabbed at her throat. Slowly she was losing oxygen. She was actually on the brink of panicking before she finally came to realization.

She weakly drew a rune on the ground with her remaining strength she diverted her blood into the rune and begin to pour more into it. Eventually the blood formed and created an aura around her. A form of bubble which allowed her to breathe. The cost? She was draining herself. Using her own blood in order to give herself more time.

She pulled herself up. Albeit with less crass now.

 _ **"Smart move...or is it? You're still a human, don't forget Sieghart. Despite controlling blood you still need to it for the sake of living. Come now. Dwell further in my chambers. You'll behold my power. Anyone who dares contest me will only be met with death. No adventurer has ever made it to my resting chamber. Thousands of life wasted in this..this tomb. You come seeking my power...and yet my power will be your death. You're a fool on a fool's errand.**_

 _ **You continue to move forward but may I ask, why?"**_

Elesis remained quiet. She kept moving forward. Despite that she knew what the God spoke was only the truth. She was slowly killing her self for the sake of making contact to the God who will eventually kill her. Thousands of life were wasted by crazy cultists and insane power-hungry humans trying to contact the God and obtain his power. No one has made it to his dwelling room and he has been alive for hundred thousand years. Yet she dares continue to move forward.

Why?

 **"For the sake of Humanity."**


	5. Crimson Avenger's Trilogy Pt 2

_**A/N: Writing from a narrative point of view is starting to hinder me. From henceforth it'll be the character's point of view. Sorry if this messes it up for anyone.(Note: This will apply for future trilogies as well.)**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"Sacrificing your own humanity for the sake of people's humanity? Altruistic you are, Elesis Sieghart. Come now. I await."** _Hak'kar finally stop speaking and his echoing voice was replacing with whispers of the death. Ringing in her ear were their wails for freedom. They were bound to the Tomb of the Sage Tower.

I click my tongue in impatience. He was testing me. I kept moving forward. I already wrote my sentence to inevitable death by creating the blood-shield.

"Huh?"I stopped in my tracks. What was before me was...myself? I stared at myself. No. I stared at Elesis. This wasn't me. She was clad in royal armor of Velder. Holding a greatsword. Her eyes had life in them. She stared at me. Not saying a word. I was hesitant now.

 _ **"If you truly seek my power? Destroy it. At the end of this hallway lies my chamber. But to get there you must destroy you must destroy your last once of humanity. If you truly can do that...I'll give you the benevolent gift of my power...if you can even wield it."**_

"No. There's No way. Impossible. My forces...all of them...slaughtered and fed to the Demonic Armies? **You.** YOU! Its your fault, Elesis Sieghart!"With an insane burst of speed she charged at me. I quickly parried her and jabbed my foot in her chest. She gritted her teeth and jumped back.

"Your dumb botched ideologies...slaughtered everyone. You'll pay!"

 **Sword of Victory!**

She raised her blade in the air and a burst of light emitted from it. So bright it lit up every corner of the room. She stared at me with an intent only to kill the "evil" which lied in front of her.

 **Accursed Blade of the Fallen!**

Me? I naturally retaliated with my only weapon capable of adverting that. I raised my blade in the air and slowly a dark and powerful aura formed around the blade. The darkness seethed and slowly begin to block out the light of the Sword of Victory.

"I'll have you!"She charged again at me. I quickly raised my defense and blocked her frontal attack. We exchanged blows. Almost no hits were connecting. She was my equal and I was her equal. We were _almost_ the same after all.

"Why...why did you have to act so valiant in the face of inevitable downfall? Your arrogance led to this!"She countered my attack and lunged her blade in me, sending me flying and slamming the wall. I spat out blood and felt the choking toxin slip in my shield for a minute. Had I left my defense down for too long I would've begun to choke on the toxic air again. Either way it was starting to take a toll on me. I had to best her in combat..and fast. I'm on the brink of running out of my blood now considering I had an open wound. I of course have reservations I can resort to but only for bursts of time or power.

"Very well."I muttered to myself. I leaped at her and quickly shot out bursts of blood from my blade. They formed into their very own weapons and shot at her. She blocked them and out raised her blade up, shooting out an aura of light and defiance.

"No evil will defeat the Grand Leader of the Red Knights. Kneel!"

 _I'll just have to use it._

As she charged at me I couldn't help but awe at her brilliant light. Looking at it now..it may sound arrogant but I can see why I was followed. My light shined so brightly after all. Even in the face of darkness...of inevitable raised her blade in the name of justice. Commanding the light to her own will. She shined like a star.

Humanity is a precious thing. It is what gives us the ability to have reasoning. It gives our actions form of meaning. To destroy your humanity is to destroy your own act of reasoning. You're nothing but a monster if you destroy your own humanity.

Yet..

"If it means becoming a monster. If it means destroying what makes me human. What gives me will. If all of that has to be cast aside so thousands don't need to die to the demonic armies and people can live off their lives then so be it! This is true justice. This is the true act of defiance. You must be willing you sacrifice everything in order to protect what is the most important thing: The General Populace. You, Elesis Sieghart. Are no Grand Leader of the Red Knights. You lack the refinement and key component every Grand Leader of the Red Knights have:

...the ability to sacrifice **EVERYTHING** for the sake of the safety of the public."

 **Blood Oath: Call of Hak'kar!**

Using my reservations I tapped into power beyond my control. From my shield came a blade which emitted a great aura of power. I quickly took it and charged at myself as she did the same.

 _One Strike_.

She raised her Blade of Light and I raised my twin Blades of Darkness. There was a clash. Only one...and from the clash.

My last once of Humanity was dispersed.

Did I felt empty? Did I felt hollow? Did I feel regret? Of course. Who wouldn't regret striking down what made them human. The last once of what gave me desire. I struck it down on my own will for the sake of power. For the sake of ascension. My desire was gone. It was replaced with emptiness. A hollow shell. Yet this hollow shell had but one emotion which was still primed:

Vengeance. It still rung throughout me. Coursing through my veins the last last drop of humanity left within me...even despite striking it down... was vengeance.

I stopped in my tracks yet again. What stood before me wasn't my Humanity. It was what will fill what Humanity has emptied out. What stood before me was what my selfish desires longed for. What stood before me was Hak'kar the Vengeful. Sat on a throne made of skulls. He stared at me. A vulture perched on his shoulder. Blackened and its eyes red. The whispers within my ears were finally replaced by a sound of humming.

Suddenly, I fell to my kneels yet again. I was running out of blood. I was on the brink of death.

 _ **"Do you wanna know why thousands of adventurers never made it to my chamber at the end of the hall? Why so many fell?"**_

I remained quiet. Not like I truly wanted to but because I couldn't. If I spoke I would expend more of my blood.

Hak'kar chuckled. His crimson eyes pinned on me. He smile was plastered across his face as he spoke again. His voice continuing to echo. What was scary is that whilst speaking...his mouth never moved. Instead his voice was echoing in my head.

 _ **"...Because they couldn't destroy what made them. They clung to their humanity at the final moment...and it is what makes them human that struck them down at their hour of twillight. Yes. No whispers drove them mad. No puppet of mine slain them. Instead their very being killed them. Hilarious isn't it? They came seeking my power...seeking to throw away everything they had...and what was their maker is what made them."**_

 _ **"Now I have someone graveling before me...who destroyed their very being...and became a hollow shell of their former self. You're no longer human Elesis Sieghart for you have become a shell. A monster only seeking the destruction of the demonic forces. Knowing this you ask for my power? Very well. Elesis...I said it once and I'll say it again:**_

 _ **"My power will be your downfall."**_


	6. Crimson Avenger's Trilogy Pt 3

Excruciating pain. I screamed in agony as the Vengeful One torrent of power entered my body. I could speak no words. My voice was being used to scream at the top of my lungs. My skin became more pale as I continued to scream. The hall lit itself up and slowly my reflection was formed on the floor. I saw myself as I was screaming. My hair lost all of its hue. Becoming white as my eyes became a dark, lifeless red.

Finally, I stopped screaming. The pain was no longer there. Instead it was replaced with a burning sensation that will never leave. My blood was boiling. My aura was shattered by Hak'kar's immense power. The toxic air no longer did any harm to me. Slowly I lifted myself up. Was I mistaken? Despite destroying my last once of humanity. Despite striking down my own self...I felt...more alive than ever? Has Hak'kar's own power gave me the feeling of being human yet again?

 ** _"Do not be mistaken. What you feel is my desire. My desire. Your emotion were botched by my power. Your hollow shell has been filled by my power."_**

He was right. This felt.. **.new.** These emotions...its been so long since I felt them. I looked back down at my reflection. I confirmed it myself. It was truly newborn emotions...for it has been years since I last saw myself smile.

That's right. I had a smile plastered across my face. These a truly new, reborn emotions.

"I'm done here then. The Demonic Forces still exist..and so I shall strike it down with these no powers."

 **(Time-lapse.)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

I finally walked outside of the Sage Tower. The door slammed behind me and a sound of a lock was heard. I looked up at the sky. For some reason despite the sun beaming down upon me...everything seems more darker. As if the hue of everything changed slightly to a more darker tone.

"So the fool comes out...and she's ready to proclaim she wasn't on a fool's errand?"I blinked and Glave was in front of me. His piercing yellow eyes stared at me.

"This was no fool errand. Can't you see now? I have the power that can rival a god! **I am a God now Glave.** "I grin spread across my face. Glave remained quiet for a moment and finally he chuckled in response.

"Yes Elesis. You have the power that rivals a God...but at the cost of what gave you meaning. Now you have botched feelings...you have the power capable of driving back the demonic armies..but for that power you became a monster. Your botched ideologies still exist. What I said still applies:

"Your death will be a mournful holiday within Velder. Elesis Sieghart has already died. What uses her body isn't the Grand Leader of the Red Knights. What uses her body is a monster with destructive power.

The leader the citizens look up to is no more. It was replaced with the **Vengeful One."** I blinked yet again..and Glave was gone.

The grin on my face...slowly turned into a frown. For what stood in front of me truly made me frown. What stood before me...the look on its face...no..faces...It is ones I will never forget.

The look of...shock and horror...on the faces of my friends. El Team stared at me. All of them had a form of horrified look on their face. They stared at me...as if I was a monster.

Wait.

That's right. Glave was right. Elesis Sieghart died...she was replaced with a monster seeking only vengeance.

 **But this is the price needed to pay.**

 **Elesis Sieghart, Grand Leader of the Red Knights has died. What stands in her place is Elesis Sieghart: The Vengeful One and the Blood God.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **A/N: This ends Crimson Avenger's Trilogy. I felt no need to drag the chapter out. How I end it truly did it justice. Short and concise yet it truly painted the image of what Elesis has become. So far after all of the Trilogy stories I wrote(and plan to write) this is currently my favorite. Painting Crimson Avenger into a new light...and really putting emphasis on how attaining unimaginable power has its own very toll.**

 **Elesis's change is based a lot of Demon Hunters from World of Warcraft and how much they have to sacrifice in order to fight the Demonic Forces. Hak'kar, the name of the God, is also from World of Warcraft, specifically Hak'kar the Soulflayer.**

 **Again, I do not know which character will be next nor when it'll come. But when it does remember I always upload the entire trilogy whenever I update.**


End file.
